


Public Speaking

by haruka



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Prince of Tennis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-12
Updated: 2006-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinji's mouth get both he and Akira in trouble.</p><p>This was the result of a fifteen-minute word challenge and a sentence prompt. Both prompts are stated at the end of the fic.  Yaoi warning.  Not necessarily canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Speaking

Public Speaking (Prince of Tennis)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Kamio Akira looked at Ibu Shinji in disbelief as they walked through the silent halls of Fudomine junior high. The look must have turned into a stare, because after a few moments, Shinji turned his head to gaze at him. “What?”

Kamio made a gasp that was loud enough in the empty hall to make him cover his mouth. “What do you MEAN, ‘what’? After what happened back there, you don’t think I should be surprised?”

Shinji’s impassive expression remained. “You’ve been my boyfriend for months and I still surprise you?”

“Yeah, but ….” Kamio pushed his long fringe of bang back only to have it fall down again. “I can’t believe you SAID that!”

Shinji shrugged. “Was I wrong?”

Kamio grinned. “About what you said – no. I agree completely. But most people wouldn’t say it in the teacher’s vicinity.” He chuckled. “And in your case, people can’t hear you half the time, anyway. It figures that the one time you speak up, it has to be a slag on the teacher’s credentials.”

“I stand by my statement,” Shinji replied, launching into a more-familiar ramble. “His teaching certificate came from a Cracker Jacks box. It must have. No qualified educator would voice such ridiculous theories without documented proof. And did he have proof? No. He couldn’t quote a single source. And yet some people will take it as gospel just because it came from the mouth of a so-called teacher.”

“With a Cracker Jacks certificate,” Kamio said, trying not to laugh. “I guess I can’t hassle you too much about it, since defending you is what got me sent out, too.”

They rounded a corner and came to a stop. They were faced with an office door ominously proclaiming itself to be the terrifying domain of the Principal. Kamio gulped and began to sweat. “I don’t suppose you have something clever to say to HIM to get us out of this without our parents being called?”

“Not a thing,” Shinji replied.

Kamio’s shoulders sagged. “Your timing for insightful observations needs work.”

\--

(Word challenge – Scared)  
(Sentence prompt – I can’t believe you SAID that!)

(2006)

Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
